Ask, Dare, or Humiliate - Edition Austin and Ally
by Art.Music.Insanity
Summary: A game show hosted by Ryan Seacrest, Simon Cowell, and your two favorite Austin & Ally stars, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. You basically do what the title says and YOU (Maybe) will get to decide which guest stars come on the show, along with what pranks are done, which questions are asked, and who to humiliate! Just a fun thing I've seen other Author's do and wanted to try.
1. Welcome!

**Hi! This was inspired by **

**Name That Disney Character! by The American Way**

**Ask! ****by Natta of da Buttas**

**and Truth or Dare with R5 along with Prank with R5! By YayMusicalCupcake**

**Check those stories out, they are amazing and funny! Hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people, c'mon who could? And the idea was not originally thought of by me**

**If there are any grammatical mistakes, Sorry! O_O**

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest:** WELCOME! To the annual Ask, Dare, or Humiliate, Premiere! Now meet our Co-Hosts Laura Marano! Ross Lynch! And Simon Cowell!

**Audience:** *Cheers from fans, Hoots and wolf whistles from boys at Laura, and shrieks from Ross Lynch Fangirls*

**Simon Cowell:** Shut it!

**Audience:** *Quiets down*

**Laura Marano:** Well I am Very happy to be here! And I hope that our guest stars will have as much of a great time as us!

**Ross Lynch:** *Smiles* Well I agree with Laura here, that we are both very-

**Simon Cowell:** Let's get on with the show already!

**Ross Lynch:** *Glares at Simon*

**Laura Marano:** This is how you play, you send in requests to bring on a guest star or ask a question, give a dare, and/or make a prank or dare that could injure somebody. *Laura smiles* Don't worry it's not dangerous what-so-ever. *Looks to the wings and looks back at audience* Uh, maybe not. But we'll cover the bills

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well then! Let's get started, welcome our first Guest star, Liam Hemsworth!

**Extreme Fangirls:** *Shrieks*

**Liam Hemsworth:** *Walks out waving*

**Simon Cowell:** Well, look who's here. The ex of Ms. Miley Cyrus!

**Liam Hemsworth:** *Glares at Simon*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Liam, why don't you sit next to Laura?

**Liam Hemsworth:** Sure *Walks to plush red sofa chair*

**Ross Lynch:** *Clenches fists*

**Simon Cowell: **Hey Bleach, I don't think punching Hemsworth is good for your image

**Ross Lynch:** *Turns red*

**Liam Hemsworth:** *Chuckles*

**Simon Cowell:** Don't think I forgot you either Hens-no-worth **(A/N I don't even know)**

**Liam Hemsworth: ****: ***Glares*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well! Let's check out our first question, which is from LolBunnies8, she asked Laura, ''Who was the cutest boy you've ever seen?"

**Laura Marano: **I've got to say, the cutest boy I've ever seen was Derek

**Ross Lynch: ***Eyes become wide* Derek? Who's Derek? *Eyes narrow*

**Laura Marano: ***Smiles* Derek Marano, my nephew *Picture shows up on screen***(A/N I know Laura does not have a niece/nephew or a brother either)**

**Audience: **Aww

**Ross Lynch: ***Blushes*

**Simon Cowell:** Aww, was Rossy jealous?

**Ross Lynch:** No!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Moving on, this dare is from AnonymouslyMysterious, she asked, "Liam to make out with Laura" wait, what?

**Liam** **Hemsworth: ***Laughs uncomfortably* Um, I don't think that is legal

**Laura Marano:** Well this is awkward

**Simon Cowell:** Of course not, we're just sitting here enjoying a cup of tea

**Laura Marano: **The sarcasm wasn't needed Simon

**Ryan Seacrest:** Moving on, this dare was from RauraAndAusllyFan05, she dared Ross and Laura to do a handstand then a backflip topping it off with some kind of dance move, I think the dance move part is for you to do Ross

**Ross Lynch:** Let's do this! *Rubs hands together then does a handstand, stands up does a backflip, and ends with a windmill***(A/N A Windmill is a dance move, for the people who don't know)**

**Audience:** Whoo!

**Laura Marano:** Do we have some kind of tall platform?

**Stage crew:** *Brings out a _really_ high balance beam and landing mats*

**Laura Marano:** Thanks!

**Stage crew:** *Nods at Laura then leaves stage*

**Laura Marano:** Okay, let's do this *Climbs up onto the balance beam, does a handstand at the edge where the landing mat is, leans over the edge and falls while doing a backflip, then after landing turns around and does a cartwheel then proceeds to do a fronflip landing with her arms up one leg in front of her*

**Audience:** WHOO! *LOUD clapping*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Impressive Laura, what do you think Ross? Liam?

**Ross Lynch:** Wow Laura, I didn't know you had it in you

**Liam Hemsworth:** That was very impressive

**Ryan Seacrest:** Anything else to say Liam?

**Liam Hemsworth:** Nope not really

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well then, thank you Liam for coming to this show, Liam Hemsworth everybody!

**Audience:** Whoo! Yay!

**Liam Hemsworth:** Thank you! *Gets hit in the head with a shoe* What the. . .

**Simon Cowell:** Take that with you will ya?

**Liam Hemsworth:** Okay. . . *Walks off the stage*

**Simon Cowell:** Thank God! He's gone!

**Laura Marano:** That's rude, don't ya' think?

**Simon Cowell:** You offend me!

**Laura Marano:** How could that offend you?

**Ryan Seacrest:** Moving on, Welcome our next guest Miley Cyrus! Wait what?!

**Simon Cowell:** *Groans* Come on!

**Miley Cyrus:** *Smiles* Hi!

**Simon Cowell:** You were so cute back then **(A/N Guess the Author who wrote this and the next few lines and you get a shout out plus a Chocolate Bar Lol :D )**

**Miley Cyrus:** Aww thank-

**Simon Cowell:** What happened to you?

**Miley Cyrus:** Rude much?

**Simon Cowell:** At least you dressed properly at the Night of the Stars Gala, compared to your earlier appearances

**Ryan Seacrest:** Yes! Your appearance at the Night of the Stars Gala was stunning

**Miley Cyrus:** Thank you!

**Ryan Seacrest:** But. . . Your past few appearances, not so much

**Miley Cyrus:** Never Mind then

**Laura Marano:** You were stunning in the Emerald dress *Picture of Miley in Green dress shows up on screen*

**Audience:** *Whispering*

**Miley Cyrus:** Thank you!

**Ryan Seacrest:** What about you Ross, what did you think?

**Ross Lynch:** I don't really pay attention to those things so. . .

**Ryan Seacrest:** Okay then, any questions for Miley?

**Simon Cowell:** *Raises hand*

**Ryan Seacrest:** *Sighs* Other than you Simon

**Simon Cowell:** *Rolls eyes*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Anyone else have a question for Miley?

**Asker #1: **Pick Me!

**Asker #2:** Me!

**Asker #3:** I have a Question!

**Miley Cyrus:** Um, you in the red and pink shirt *Points at Asker #2*

**Asker #2:** *Steps on stage* Um. . . Why did you and Liam break off the engagement?

**Miley Cyrus:** Is it okay if I don't answer that? It's kind of private

**Asker #2:** Okay then *Walks off stage*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Miley Cyrus everybody!

**Audience:** *Claps*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Okay, it's nearing the end of this episode so we'll have our hosts answer some questions Simon'll go first

**Fan #1:** Simon! Pick me!

**Fan #2:** No! Pick me!

**Fan #3:** I got a question here!

**Simon Cowell:** The one in the third row next to the guy with that ugly face that is mildly annoying

**Fan #3:** *Walks on stage* Why are you so mean to everyone?

**Simon Cowell:** I'm not mean to- because they're all annoying or are wasting my time, like you are NEXT!

**Ryan Seacrest:** We'll have Ross take a question now

**Fangirl #1:** Me! Me! Me!

**Fangirl #2:** Ross! Over here!

**Fangirl #3:** Pick Me!

**Ross Lynch:** Um. . . You! *Points to Fangirl #3*

**Fangirl #3:** Can you take off your shirt?

**Ross Lynch:** Yeah

**Fangirl #3:** Can you take it off now?

**Ross Lynch:** Sure *Takes off shirt*

**Fangirls:** AAAAAAAAH!

**Fangirl #3:** *Faints* **(A/N Guess who wrote that and the next line and you get a shout out plus a Doughnut! : )**

**Security:** *Drags her off the stage*

**Ryan Seacrest:** And finally we'll have Laura take a question

**Fan #1:** Over here!

**Fan #2:** Here! Over Here!

**Fan #3:** Laura!

**Laura Marano:** You! In the purple tee

**Fan #3:** * Walks on stage* Laura, are you and Ross dating?

**Laura Marano:** Sorry, but no

**Fan #3:** *Sighs disappointedly Walks off stage*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well that's today's episode! Submit dares, questions, requests for guest stars, prank ideas, or a task that will embarrass people! And we'll see you next time!

* * *

**If anything you've read offends you, I'm sorry :(**

**Thank you so much for reading and Review!**

**And the next update is on December 4th, so get those dares, questions, pranks, and requests in fast Bye!**


	2. New Co-Host

**Hi! If I said I'd update by Dec 4th, then I'm so sorry for updating it late, but I blame it on my teachers c'mon I don't need that much homework. And who's sad the Nelson Mandela died on Thursday? He was a good man.**

** Anyway, Shout Out to ChestnutLocks for guessing the writer who wrote line two, so here's your Doughnut! ㇰ9**

**Also another Shout Out to M. J. kiki for guessing the writer of the first line, here's your chocolate bar! ㇱ1 Ain't that adorable? You might have to zoom in to see it in it's full glory though :(**

**Disclaimer - I do not own these famous people but think of them as representations of the real person**

**So, enjoy! ㈳5**

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest:** Welcome back to Ask, Dare, or Humiliate!

**Simon Cowell:** Do you have to sound so happy?

**Ross Lynch:** Do you have to sound so. . . um, dreary? It that the word? LAURA! Is that the word I mean?

**Laura Marano:** I don't know it's your brain

**Simon Cowell:** Then he needs to get a better one

**Ross Lynch:** Well, you need to get a nicer one

**Simon Cowell:** At least I'm not an idiot

**Ross Lynch:** Well at least I'm not a Jackass

**Audience:** oooooh

**Random Person in the Audience:** Oh no he didn't

*Ross and Simon start arguing*

**Laura Marano:** Guys!

*Ross and Simon keep arguing*

**Laura Marano:** Guys!

*Still arguing*

**Laura Marano:** *Gets a Blow Horn* Beeeeeeuuuuuooo! **(A/N That's what I think a Blow Horn would sound like on paper)**

**Simon Cowell:** Ah!

**Ross Lynch:** Laura!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Thank you Laura, now I would like to introduce our new co-host Music *Girl Walks out* and no that is not her real name but her alias

**Music:** *Looks at Ross* You're shorter than I thought you'd be

**Laura Marano:** *Tries to not laugh*

**Ross Lynch:** 'scuse me?

**Music:** What? *Shakes head* Whatever

**Simon Cowell:** At least she isn't annoying

**Music:** Should I take that as a compliment?

**Ryan Seacrest:** I think that's the closest to a compliment you'll get

**Laura Marano:** Hi, I'm Laura *holds out hand*

**Music:** Hi, nice to finally meet you

**Ross Lynch:** Oh come on! Seriously? Why're you nice to her but not me?!

**Music:** I don't like you, I mean I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. Now excuse me as I block out reality *Puts on headphones*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well, Music everybody. Now, welcome Riker Lynch!

**Audience:** Whoo!

**Riker Lynch:** *Walks out*

**Simon Cowell:** Ugh, not another one

**Riker Lynch:** Am I missing anything?

**Music:** Just that Ross and Simon are in a disagreement about everything!

**Riker Lynch:** Okay then. . .

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well, our first dare today was submitted by **Savannah Le**, she dared Ross to, "Strip down to till he is in his underwear,"

**Fangirls:** Aaaaaaaaaah!

**Music:** Let's make it more interesting by having a circumstance for NOT doing a dare, hmmm. . . dunking you into a tub of hot sauce, chocolate for the less important dares, or caramel! So Ross, are you gonna do the dare or get dunked?

**Ross Lynch:** I'm gonna-

**Music:** Do the dare then get dunked okay? Okay.

**Ross Lynch:** Wait what?

**Fan Girl:** Take off your shirt already!

**Simon Cowell:** Why would you want to see this idiot naked?

**Fan Girl:** Because he's hot!

**Female Audience:** Ahhhhhh!

**Ross Lynch:** *Takes off shirt*

**Female Audience:** Ahhhhhhh!

**Ross Lynch:** *Takes off pants*

**Female Audience:** Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Music:** Shut! Up! God! You don't have to scream like lunatics

**Simon Cowell:** Pink knickers, very manly

**Music:** *Takes out Nerf Gun with super sticky darts and shoots Ross in the nipples* Oh my god you look so much better now **(A/N You can blame or thank Pewdiepie for that part, your choice)**

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well, that's. . . Yeah I have no words to explain this

**Laura Marano:** *Starts laughing*

**Riker Lynch:** As much as I like seeing my Lil' bro practically naked, can we move onto the dunking?

**Ross Lynch:** Dunking, what? But I did the dare!

**Music:** Well too bad!

**Ross Lynch:** This is so unfair

**Music:** Says the guy who has a roof to live under, food to eat, and lots of fame

**Ryan Seacrest:** She's right you know

**Ross Lynch:** Hmph! *Pouts*

**Audience:** Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk!

**Ross Lynch:** I'm not gonna- *Falls to the floor unconscious*

**Laura Marano:** Oh my god!

**Music:** Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer dart

**Riker Lynch:** A what now?

**Simon Cowell:** You heard the girl, she shot him with a tranquilizer dart

**Riker Lynch:** *Scowls at Simon* I heard what she said

**Simon Cowell:** Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, like brother, like brother

**Laura Marano:** Isn't the saying like father, like son?

**Simon Cowell:** So? It applies to this so who cares

**Stage Crew:** *Sets up dunk tanks, then fills up with Melted Chocolate, Hot Sauce, and Caramel

**Ryan Seacrest:** Now, you will decide if Ross gets dunked in Chocolate, Hot Sauce, or Caramel, you have thirty seconds to choose

*Tiny computers rise from the Armrests*

**Audience:** *Muttering*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Time's up! And you chose. . . *Pie Chart of votes shows up on screen* the caramel! A very sticky choice, perfect!

**Ross Lynch:** *Wakes up* Woah, what happened?

**Ryan Seacrest:** Music shot you with a tranquilizer dart

**Ross Lynch:** Oh, okay, wait what?! *Glares at Music*

**Music:** What? *Makes an innocent face* Now! For the dunking! *Presses a button*

**Ross Lynch:** What! *Falls into Caramel*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Now for a Commercial Break, I'm sure Ross needs it

**Simon Cowell:** No, what Ross needs is to get off the show

**Ryan Seacrest:** Now for the break,

_Terry Crews: NEW OLD SPICE SHAVING GEL IS NEWER THAN A FRESH PAIR OF SOCKS_

_Socks: Newer than a New Jersey_

_Jersey: Newer than a new mouse baby_

_Mouse Baby: Newer than an unopened gift from your stepmom_

_Terry Crews: EVERYTHING'S TALKING_

_Unopened Gift: Newer than the new waffle iron that's inside me_

_Waffle Iron: Newer than the new Solar Panels that were installed on the roof_

_Solar Panels: And I'm the newest thing there is_

_?: You're not as new as me *Screen show buff baby* mm see my muscles!_ **(A/N I added that part just for laughs)**

_Terry Crews: I HAVE A SOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_Terry Crews (With shaving cream on his face): WHAT ELSE IS_ NEW?** (A/N Yes that is a real Commercial, to check it out just go on YouTube and look for Old Spice Commercials Terry Crews 2013 they're hilarious)**

**Ryan Seacrest:** Welcome back! Our next dare was submitted by** Georgiee-Anne Petrova,** and she dared Ross to kiss Laura. . . On the lips. . . for ten seconds

**Laura Marano:** Well then, *Grabs Ross and kisses him*

**Ross Lynch:** *In shock*

**Laura Marano: ***Releases Ross*

**Ross** **Lynch: **Wow!

**Raura Shippers: **AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ryan Seacrest:** That was very heated, Laura I've never thought you'd be the kind to be so hands on

**Laura Marano:** *Blushes*

**Music: **Moving onto the next dare which was submitted by **AZ - CookieMonsterLuver**, and she dared Riker to kiss Laura for one minute, okay then. Laura, I command you to kiss Riker for a full sixty seconds. Kidding! *Shakes head with a semi-serious expression* No I'm not

**Riker Lynch: ***Grabs Laura's waist and kisses her*

**Ross Lynch: ***Growls*

**Riker Lynch: ***Releases Laura*

**Ross Lynch: ***Tackles Riker*

**Riker Lynch:** Ahh! Ross! Let me go!

**Security Guards:** *Separates Ross and Riker*

**Simon Cowell: **Bleach, you remember how I told you punching Hemsworth was bad for your image?

**Ross Lynch:** *Nods*

**Simon Cowell: **Well this just made it worse! *Cackles*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Okay then, I have a riddle for you guys to solve

_A horse is on a 24 foot chain, there's an apple 30 feet away_

_How does the horse get the apple?_

**Music & Laura Marano: **I know the answer!

**Ryan Seacrest: **Just don't give away the answer, now for questions, Simon you'll go first

**Simon Cowell: **Fiiine

**Fan #1:** Simon! Simon!

**Fan #2: **Pick me!

**Fan #3: **Simoooooooon!

**Simon Cowell:** You! Covered in pink stuff *Points to Fan #2*

**Fan #2:** *Walks onstage* Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much for picking me Simon!

**Simon Cowell:** And I regret it, what's your question

**Fan #2: **Why do you hate Ross so much?

**Simon Cowell:** Because he's annoying, what do you think?

**Fan #2:** Okay then bye! *Gets off the stage*

**Simon Cowell:** So peppy, Ugh!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Now we'll take questions for Riker

**Fan #1: **Pick meeeee!

**Fan #2: **Over here!

**Fan #3: **Riker! Riker! Riker!

**Riker Lynch:** What about you *Points to Fan #2*

**Fan #2: ***Walks on stage* Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! THE Riker Lynch picked me! AAAAAAAAH!

**Riker Lynch:** Is it too late to change my mind?

**Fan #2:** No! Now, my question is that do you have a crush on someone?

**Riker Lynch:** *Blushes* Um, yes, I do have a crush on someone

**Fan #2:**Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?

**Riker Lynch:** It's um. . . SECURITY!

**Security: ***Drags Fan #2 offstage*

**Fan #2:** I will find out who you like! Mark my words!

**Ryan Seacrest: **That escalated quickly, but any questions for Ross?

**Audience: ***Cricket, Cricket, Cough*

**Ross Lynch: **Really?

**Ryan Seacrest: **Wow um, questions for Laura?

**Fan #1: **Laura! Over here!

**Fan #2: **Pick me!

**Fan #3: **Meeeeeeeeeee!

**Ross Lynch:** Come on!

**Laura Marano: **You, over there *Points to Fan #3* because you're pretty loud

**Fan #3: ***Walks onstage* My question is that who's kiss did you enjoy more, Ross's or Riker's?

**Laura Marano: **Um-Um-Um-Um, I don't know

**Fan #3:** DISSAPOINTED! *Walks offstage*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Strange reaction but that concludes today's episode and if you know the riddle's answer submit it along with dares, questions, requests for guest stars, prank ideas, or a task that will embarrass people! And we'll see you next time!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update the next 'chapter' by December 10th but remember, this story, show story, story talk show, whatever this is needs ideas that were created by you guys (Dares, Truths, and Guest Stars) to update faster and that'll take about one to two days to do since I aim for at least one thousand words a 'chapter'.**

**The only thing that I could come up with is pranks because I am EVIL! Bwahahahaha! Sorry got off track, but thank so for reading this, I'm glad people are willing to spend time reading this. Thank You so for that. :)**

**Peace!**


	3. Siblings, Siblings

**Hi! I am 5 days late for updating, I apologize so enjoy the story and I want to give some ice cream to M. J. kiki for guessing the answer to the riddle which was the horse walked over to the apple because he wasn't on anything! Get it? Get it? That was not funny at all. -_- But here's your ice cream! ㇰ6**

**Oh and I was about to upload this chapter when I saw something and just HAD to comment about, THANK YOU! For One Thousand views, guys! This is awesome thank you ㇳ8 ㈴2 ㇳ8**

* * *

**Ryan** **Seacrest:** Welcome back to Ask, Dare, or Humiliate! And I'm getting tired of saying even though it's only been three episodes!

**Laura Marano:** That was. . . Interesting?

**Music:** Worst intro ever everybody!

**Ryan Seacrest:** You don't have to be so mean

**Simon Cowell:** That isn't mean, I'd say it's just rude

**Music:** And you sound like a child, god I sound like Simon now

**Simon Cowell:** And that is a good thing

**Music:** How? I'm nice. . . usually, and you're. . . um yeah, I'm not gonna say what I think of you

**Laura Marano:** Hey has anyone noticed where Ross went?

**Simon Cowell:** *Scoffs* He's probably being lazy

**Ross Lynch:** *Runs onstage* Sorry I'm late! I overslept,

**Music:** How could you oversleep when it's 5 p.m?

**Ross Lynch:** Weeeeeeeell. . .-

**Music:** Don't talk, let's just continue with the show

**Ryan Seacrest:** Okay then. Welcome back Riker Lynch! Along with Vanessa Marano!

**Audience:** *Cheers*

**Riker Lynch: **Glad to be back Ryan

**Simon Cowell: **Well I'm not glad to be back

**Laura Marano: **Hey sis

**Vanessa Marano:** Hey Laura!

**Riker Lynch:** Hey what about me?

**Simon Cowell: **We don't care!

**Riker Lynch:** Rude *Crosses arms childishly*

**Vanessa Marano:** Aw, don't worry I care *Smiles jokingly and warps her arms around his neck*

**Riker Lynch: ***Blushes*

**Audience: **Aww

**Music:** *Takes out Cannon Camera and takes pictures*

**Ryan Seacrest: ***Raises eyebrows at Music*

**Music:** What? I can't get a phone yet

**Simon Cowell:** Hey are you two done with your Love Fest yet?

**Vanessa Marano:** *Pulls away*

**Riker Lynch:** *Faints*

**Laura Marano:** *Sitting in Sofa Chair next to Music talking quietly* That would look. . . just. . . wow

**Music:** But maybe we can add small captions right. . .

**Laura Marano:** Actually, we could make a whole bunch of different ones and. . .

**Music:** Defiantly and we could have in a variety of colors for preferences

**Laura Marano:** Yeah, that's be so cool

**Music:** Of course we'd need. . .

**Laura Marano: **Yes, yes, and yes!

**Music:** I've got a load of shots

**Laura Marano:** Perfect!

**Music:** Okay, now we'll put that right there, and that right there. . .

**Laura Marano:** Of course we'll need. . .

**Ryan Seacrest: **Laura.

**Laura Marano: **And then we could. . .

**Ryan Seacrest: **Laura!

**Laura Marano:** I'll see if there are any stored in the house

**Ryan Seacrest: **LAURA!

**Laura Marano:** What!

**Ryan Seacrest:** We're gonna start the dares

**Laura Marano: **Oh, sorry

**Music:** *Looking at dares* My god!

**Laura Marano:** What is it?

**Music: **Oh my god, this is outrageous!

**Laura Marano:** What is it!

**Music: **This is HUGE! Fans are gonna freak the beep out!

**Laura Marano:** Music what are you talking about?

**Music: ***Whispers in Laura's ear*

**Laura Marano:** Really? Wow

**Music: **Are you gonna do it?

**Laura Marano:** Why not?

**Music:** Oh I can't wait to see how this plays out

**Laura Marano:** Hey Ross can you come here for a sec?

**Ross Lynch:** *Looks confused* Sure?

**Laura Marano:** *Stands up*

**Ross Lynch:** What 'cha need?

**Laura Marano:** *Goes up to Ross and puts her lips on his neck*

**Ross Lynch:** *Surprised/Mutters* Laura. . .

**Audience:** *Cheers* Ahhhh!

**Music: ***Takes out Camera again and takes pictures*

**Laura Marano:** *Steps back*

**Ross Lynch:** *Faints*

**Music:** He's going to be okay right?

**Ryan Seacrest: **Yeah, probably

**Simon Cowell:** He's going to die right?

**Ryan Seacrest:** That's very unlikely

**Simon Cowell:** You're a dream wreaker you know that?

**Music:** You should know

**Simon Cowell:** *Glares*

**Music:** *Rolls eyes* Laura, why is there a bruise on Ross's neck? *Smirks*

**Laura Marano:** *Blushes*

**Music:** Okay, so if you were wondering what _that _was, then I'll explain, that was a dare/humiliation stunt submitted by **Taryn, a guest user**. Well now that we got that cleared up **maddiegirl56 **dared Ross to tell us who is crush is *Cough, Cough, LAURA, Cough, Cough* ''cuz we all know he likes somebody cuz he said it in an interview!'' words from the woman herself. Unfortunately or fortunately *Evil laugh* Ross is knocked out, so let's wake him up

**Stage Crew:** *Brings out two tubs of ice and puts it in the middle of the stage before walking off stage*

**Audience:** *Confused*

**Music:** Thank you! *Takes buckets of ice and pours on Riker and Ross*

**Ross and Riker Lynch:** *Wakes up* AH! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!

**Music:** *Evil cackle*

**Ross Lynch:** Why'd you do that?

**Music:** You had to wake up from fainting somehow

**Ross Lynch:***Blushes embarrassed*

**Music:** Also, I have a question for ya

**Ross Lynch:** Is it dangerous?

**Music:** No it not dangerous! Now why would you think that?

**Ross Lynch:** Oh I don't know, because every time I have to do something it's either dangerous or humiliating

**Music:** Well this show _is _called Ask, Dare, or Humiliate, but that doesn't matter right now the question is who's your crush?

**Ross Lynch:** Crush? What crush?

**Music:** You know the one you said you had on a girl, unless you're homo then. . . *Raises hands in surrender*

**Ross Lynch:** I'm not gay

**Simon Cowell: **Could've fooled me

**Ross Lynch: ***Glares*

**Music:** So who's the girl?

**Ross Lynch:** What girl? There's no girl.

**Music:** Very convincing, not.

**Ross Lynch:** I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on anyone!

**Riker Lynch:** *Clears throat and holds up a book* 9/13- I love her so much, her hair, her eyes that sparkle, her love of- *Gets tackled by Ross, again* Aaaaaaaaaaah! Ross! Stop it!

**Ross Lynch:** Where'd you get that?

**Music:** Yeah, I'm wrong you don't have a crush on a girl, you are in _love _with her

**Ross Lynch:** No I'm not!

**Laura Marano:** So Ross, who's the girl? Maybe I could set you two up

**Ross Lynch:** No you can't

**Laura Marano:** Why not?

**Ross Lynch: **BECAUSE SHE'S YOU! *Eyes widen and slaps hands over his mouth*

**Laura Marano:** Oh, *Blushes*

**Music:** About time, I thought I was going to have to get it out of you the hard way

**Simon Cowell: **Well at least he admitted it, now he needs to stop acting like a baby and be a man!

**Ross Lynch: **Really Simon? Really?

**Simon Cowell:** What do you expect?

**Music: **I don't know a few insults, maybe some shoe throwing. . .

**Everybody Else: ***Stares at Music with an expression that says 'Really?'*

**Music:** What? I'm being honest!

**Ryan Seacrest: **Well, since we're past all that, I have a game for you guys to play

**Simon Cowell:** What are we? In kindergarten?

**Music:** Oh my god! Be quiet already!

**Simon Cowell:** Okay, no need to be mean about it!

**Music:** Really Simon? You really want to go there?

**Ryan Seacrest: **Back to what I was saying, just put your hand into this hat and take out a piece of paper, each paper has a dare, prank, or question you HAVE to answer truthfully, otherwise you get dunked! Everybody got it?

**Simon Cowell: **Do I have to do it?

**Music:** Let's leave him out,

**Ryan Seacrest: **Fine then, have it your way. Ross, you go first, then Laura, Riker, Vanessa, and Music, got it? Good.

**Ross Lynch: ***Get's a paper and reads it outloud* Who is your crush? Really? I already answered that!

**Music: **Then get another one!

**Ross Lynch: **Fine, *Gets another piece of paper* Would you rather get hit with a giant turkey leg or get shot with gravy?

**Music:** Well?

**Ross Lynch: **Gravy

**Music: **Okay then, GRAVY! *Ross gets covered in gravy*

**Ross Lynch:** REALLY?

**Ryan Seacrest:** Laura, you're up!

**Laura Marano:** *Gets a paper* Kiss Ross if you are Laura, Kiss Riker if you are Vanessa, and don't kiss anyone if you are somebody else. Yeah, I am not gonna be kissing that *Points at Ross*

**Ross Lynch:** Why? *Pouts*

**Laura Marano:** One, you are covered in gravy, and two, YOU'RE COVERED IN GRAVY

**Ryan Seacrest:** Commercial break!

**Music:** *Shakes head* No, you aren't young, you cannot get away with that, and you sound like a 5 year-old girl

**Ryan Seacrest:** What? I got lazy!

_Guy with a drinking problem: *Opens door and gets paper, drinks from bottle of whiskey then throws bottle at skater dude passing by*_

_Skater Dude: *Falls off board unconscious while the skateboard nails a basketball player in the head*_

_Basketball Player: *Falls to the grounds and drops ball*_

_Basketball: *Rolls across street catching attention of a dog*_

_Dog: *Chases ball*_

_Dog Owner (Female): Aaaaah! *Being dragged by dog's leash*_

_Older Man: *Puts hand to hearing aid when hearing the Woman's shriek and presses button that opens a gate*_

_Archer Dude: *Gets distracted and releases arrow*_

_Arrow: *Shoots through gate and hits Guy With A Drinking Problem*_

_Guy with a drinking problem: *Gets hit with arrow and stumbles onto the road and gets hit with a truck*_

_Narrator: It all comes back to you, SO BE CAREFUL! Beaches_

_ ' /_**(A/N That was a real commercial, the actions anyway, well except the website part that I made up, it seemed to fit the mood, is that what I mean? Ah who cares?)**

**Music: **What was that?

**Simon Cowell:** A commercial, obviously

**Music:** *Slaps forehead in annoyance* I'm starting to dislike you more and more

**Simon Cowell:** Why thank you

**Ryan Seacrest:** Riker you're up

**Riker Lynch:** *Grabs a piece of paper then kisses Vanessa*

**Vanessa Marano:** What was that about?

**Riker Lynch: **It said kiss the person of the opposite gender closest to you

**Vanessa Marano:** Oh

**Music: **Oh, that's all you say? He just kissed you!

**Vanessa Marano:** Then how am I supposed to react?

**Music:** At least kinda be mad at Riker for not warning you, but who cares now

**Ryan Seacrest:** Well we have another dare from **Auslly Finchel 123** and this person dared Simon to eat Peanut Butter, Tuna, and Mustard

**Simon Cowell:** No! I'm not going to eat that!

**Music:** Yeah you are

**Simon Cowell:** No I'm not, that's just disgusting

**Music:** *Holds out something and shoves it in Simon's face*

**Simon Cowell:** Urgh! *Runs offstage*

**Music: **I think I just barfed a little

**Laura Marano:** Me too, me too

**Ryan Seacrest:** Now onto the questions

**Music: **Let's just go on twitter or something, first question for Ross, Would you be cool if we show a picture of you when you were younger?

**Ross Lynch:** Yeah sure

**Music:** Okay *Picture shows up on screen of Ross with wrinkly skin and beard* Whoops! Wrong picture, that was my Photoshop of Ross when he's old though I doubt that he would look like that, ah there we go *Picture shows up on screen of Ross about two years old*

**Audience:** Aww

**Music:** Riker, Do you like Vanessa? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Ye-

**Riker Lynch: **Yes I do like Vanessa! Now stop that!

**Music:** Ah works every time, people are so gullible, Laura who's kiss did you like better Ross's or Riker's?

**Laura Marano:** Really? Um I gotta say I preferred Riker's

**Ross Lynch:** *Crosses arms and pouts angrily* Humph!

**Music:** Vanessa, who do you prefer, Channing Tatum? Or Taylor Lautner?

**Vanessa Marano:** God, they're both hot I can't decide** (A/N I only know about them because of Superwoman and some random girl on YouTube, P.S. Superwoman is a person on YouTube) **

**Riker Lynch:** *Pouts*

**Music: **What's with your family and pouting?

**Ross Lynch:** *Opens mouth about to rely* O-

**Music: **Nevermind that, it's the end of the show and no one wants to hear you talk *Looks down at Tablet and a animation of Ross's head on a chicken's body going "Bawk! Bawk!"*

**Audience: ***Laughing and Clapping*

**Music: **Well it's the end of the show so send in your. . . stuff and we'll see you next time!

* * *

**Thanks you for reading and have a Awesome day!**

**ㇹ2Peace! **


	4. The Impossible Quiz! Noooooo!

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for not updating in over a week, I spent a lot of time going around on FanFiction to find ideas when it finally came to me so I hope you accept my chapter as an apology**

**And before I forget Merry Late Christmas! (ㇳ3ㇳ6ㇳ7**** Yay! Santa's icon's here! With presents! Joking, or am I?) I was planning to upload this on Christmas day. Failed that. So enjoy and I hope you laugh you butt off so you can't sit anymore ㈴0 ****Bye!**

* * *

**Music:** Welcome back everyone! I'm going to be filling in for Ryan since he's out sick

**Ryan Seacrest:** I'm not sick

**Music:** Oh, well. . . now you are! *Throws powder in Ryan's face*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Ack! A-Ack! Huep!

**Music:** And I forgot, Merry Christmas! *Throws red and green powder at Ryan again*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Stop-Ack! Throwing-Huep! That POISON POWDER AT ME!

**Music:** Fine! And it's not poison! It's colored fart powder, like from the movie Despicable Me! Awesome right? So anyway we ar- where's Ross?

**Ross Lynch: **Here! Right here! *Runs onstage*

**Music:** What are you wearing?

**Ross Lynch: ***Looks down* What do you mean?

**Music:** Check again

**Ross Lynch:** *Looks down again to find is pants at his feet* You pantsed me!

**Music:** Yes, and I walk and talk are we done now?

**Simon Cowell:** What is with you and wearing pink knickers, there are many different colors and you pick that

**Music:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's move on. So welcome R5!

**Audience:** *Cheers*

**R5:** *Walks onstage*

**Music:** Also welcome Vanessa Marano! And One Direction, yay. You do hear the sarcasm right?

**Audience:** *Cheers*

**Music:** So you might be wondering what they're doing here, well we have a new game called "Best Kiss," basically the girls will be blindfolded and will have to kiss all the boys, then at the end of the game the girls will tell us which boy was the best kisser in their opinion. But Rydel will not be kissing her brothers actually I don't even know why I invited the rest of R5 since only Rydel will be participating. Everybody got that? Okay? Okay.

**Ryan Seacrest:** We'll have a commercial break so everybody can prepare for the game

_Isaiah Mustafa: Dear every woman in the entire world, hello ladies did you think that I'd give a gift to every single person in the world and forget you? My most favorite women? Ha! Ha! Never. I would wear body glitter and pluck my eyebrows into the shape of ballerina slippers before I'd ever forget you. I was saving you for last because I have something very special for you goodbye. _

_*Steps behind a curtain, then random noises happen behind the curtain* _

_*Steps out from behind the curtain holding a large object with a giant band-aid on his chest*_

_Isaiah Mustafa: And hello again with your present_

_*Puts hands on hips*_

_Isaiah Mustafa: It's my heart, my strongest muscle. I know that because it once squat-thrusted the lower half of Mongolia to save a baby turtle. And after all you and I have been through together it's the least that I can do. But don't worry your pretty little faces, I'll be fine without it. I've never actually needed a heart because biologically my body is powered by the hope of the world, great intentions, and nachos. And may all seven million of you, my dear, dear friends give your own hearts to each other, symbolically of course. _

_Happy Holidays from __**Man**__ta Claus_** (A/N Still real but not a commercial exactly) **

*The Girls (Laura Marano, Vanessa Marano, and Rydel Lynch) are lined up blindfolded while the boys are lined up opposite of them*

**Music: **Also I have three people who will be special persons for our kiss-ees or something but anyway Number Five please step up

**#5 aka Harry Styles: ***Kisses Vanessa, Laura, then Rydel*

**Vanessa Marano:** Hmm, not bad

**Harry Styles:** *Smiles*

**Riker Lynch:** *Crosses arms angrily*

**Music:** Number Seven

**#7 aka Louis Tomlinson:** *Goes up to kiss Rydel, Laura, then Vanessa*

**Rydel Lynch:** Considerably good

**Ellington Ratliff:** *Gets slightly angry*

**Music:** Number Three

**#3 aka Zayn Malik: ***Kisses Vanessa, Rydel, then Laura*

**Laura Marano:** Wow *Smiles*

**Ross Lynch:** *Glares at Zayn*

**Music:** Looks like the girls have their favorites out of the three already I should just stop the game entirely

**Ross and Riker Lynch:** No!

**Music:** Okay! I was joking! We have plenty of time to see Laura, Vanessa, and Rydel kiss random boys

**Ross Lynch:** On second thought nevermind

**Music:** Too late! Anyway Number Six

**#6 aka Niall Horan:** *Walks up to Laura kisses her, then Rydel, then Vanessa*

**Rydel Lynch:** Wow

**Laura and Vanessa Marano:** *Nod in agreement*

**Ross, Riker Lynch and Ellington Ratliff:** What! *Glare at Niall*

**Music:** Number Two, haha number two **(A/N Mature right? ?)**

**#2 aka Liam Payne:** *Stands up and kisses Laura, Rydel, then Vanessa*

**Music:** Okay so that was our main people, kissers, persons, I'll just call them idiots

**One Direction:** Hey!

**Music:** Don't be offended I call all boys idiots unless I'm on good terms with them, which has not happened yet so good luck **(A/N True fact, no seriously) **but now for the "special" three Numbers One, Four, and Eight

**#1 aka Ellington Ratliff:** *Goes up to Rydel and kisses her*

**#4 aka Riker Lynch: ***Goes up to Vanessa and kisses her*

**#8 aka Ross Lynch:** *Sprays breath spray then goes up to Laura and kisses her*

*Couples kissing*

*Still kissing*

*Still. . .*

**Music:** Are you guys done yet? This is taking forever

*They stop kissing (and yes the girls are still blindfolded)*

**Music:** Okay you can take your blindfolds off now

*The blindfolds come off and the girls take a seat*

**Music:** So who did you think was the best kisser?

**Vanessa Marano: **I pick Number Six

**Rydel Lynch:** I pick Number One

**Ellington Ratliff:** Yes!

**Laura Marano:** I pick Number Three

**Music: **So Vanessa you picked Niall as the best kisser while Rydel picked Ellington and Laura picked Zayn

**Laura Marano:** Now it makes sense why Ellington yelled out "Yes!"

**Ellington Ratliff:** Did not!

**Music:** You really want me to show the  
video playback?

**Ellington Ratliff:** No. . .

**Music:** Okay then the next challenge is-

**Ryan Seacrest:** Playing the Impossible Quiz!

**Music:** And he will be asking the questions, so who's up for it

**Laura Marano: **Why not

**Ryan Seacrest:** First Question: How many holes in a polo? **A.**One **B.**Two** C.**Threeor **D.**Four** (A/N You guys can play too just type in what you think the answer is)**

**Music:** And I forgot to tell you guys for games I'll invite Edgar **(A/N Basically he's a story version of PewDiePie saying what Pewds has actually said in his videos)** to join us, so anyway answers!

**Laura Marano:** Um. . . D?

**Ross Lynch:** I think it's A

**Riker Lynch:** C

**Vanessa Marano:** B

**Rydel Lynch:** D

**Ellington Ratliff:** C

**Edgar:** Hm. . . How many ho-holes. How many whores in a poló? Poló is French which means artistic alligators, and there's about four of them in the U.K. so Four

**Ryan Seacrest:** Strange theory but the next question is: What Sound Does A Bell Make? **A.**Whoop **B.**F'taang!** C.**Froon or** D.**Blip-Blop-Bloop-Bamga-OLanga-Woof, Nubby Frrph 120,000EckL'eck-000-Looo-Scrap-Barbie-pe Booble-Wop

**Laura Marano:** B

**Riker Lynch:** A

**Ross Lynch:** A

**Vanessa Marano:** B

**Rydel Lynch:** B

**Ellington Ratliff:** B

**Edgar:** It's not Whoop, it's not Froon, 'TANG! Yeah, it's that one *Laughs*

**Ryan Seacrest:** What can you put in a bucket to make it lighter? **A.**Gypsies** B.**Torch** C.**A Hole or** D.**Canned Laughter

**Laura Marano:** B

**Vanessa Marano:** I don't know A?

**Ross Lynch:** C

**Riker Lynch:** C

**Ellington Ratliff:** B

**Rydel Lynch:** B

**Edgar:** What can you put in a bucket to make it lighter? A torch *Laughs* F*ck I'm smart, this is why I go to engineering and sh*t, well niegn w'id it!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Deal or No Deal? **A.**Deal! **B.**No Deal! **C.**Seal! or **D.**No Seal!

**Laura Marano:** How can there be an answer to that?

**Ross Lynch: **Deal! Wait. No deal! I don't know

**Simon Cowell:** Of course you don't know, your brain's too tiny to comprehend such a simple question

**Ross Lynch:** What are you talking about, speak like a normal person!

**Simon Cowell:** My point exactly

**Edgar:** *Oblivious to Simon and Ross fighting* Deal rhymes with Seal, and Seal doesn't have a deal. And the people who don't have a deal are usually not a Seal.

**Ryan Seacrest: **That was question number four, two more questions to go and I forgot to tell you, you all can skip three questions *Passes out Cards*: What are the main ingredients in Shampoo? **A.**Cricket Crap **B.**Babycham and Human Faeces **C.**Rocks and Sausages or **D.**Cats and Welks

**Laura Marano:** Is it B?

**Rydel Lynch:** C I think. . .

**Edgar:** Diarrhea, no? Well then you obviously don't know, skip this b*tch

**Ryan Seacrest:** Snake? SNAKE!? **A. **Snake! **B.** SNAAAAKE! **C.** Snake? Or **D.** Snail!

**Ross Lynch:** C

**Riker Lynch: **No it's obviously A

**Edgar:** *Oblivious to everything (still)* Snake. SNAAAAAAAKE! Yep, that's the answer

**Ryan Seacrest:** And now, for the million dollar question thought not really: Marmite **A.**URGH! **B.** What is that? **C.** . . . But pa might not or **D.** Yum

**Laura Marano:** A because Marmite is known for being disgusting, especially for the idiots who take a large helping of it

**Ross Lynch: **What is that? No really, what is it?

**Edgar:** You think it's going to be yum but there's the people who's like what is that? But no, it's But pa might not, right?

**Ryan Seacrest:** I can tell you the answers but they will be revealed in the next episode-

**Music:** So submit what you think the answers might be and maybe you'll get them right, I'll see you guys next time Bye!

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that and I do not own ****The Impossible Quiz**** some genius who loves to piss people off made it. You guys should try playing it, it's an online game so. . . yeah. **

**And I hoped you liked Edgar because he will be coming back! Also tell me what you think are the answers and I'll see you next time **

**Peace! (On Earth but that'll never happen, have you met the human race?) but seriously Bye!**


	5. Happy New Years!

**Hi guys I'm sorry this chapter is going to be so short. But I still hope that you'll enjoy and ㇳ8ㇴ0Happy New Years!ㇴ0ㇳ8 May your year be full of surprises and may many of them be hilarious. ㈴2 Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest:** Welcome back to A.D.H!

**Music:** And Happy New Years! It is officially 2014! And we have a surprise for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. SIMON!

**Simon Cowell:** I am not going on stage in this *Backstage Cam – Simon wearing a clown suit, red nose and all*

**Music:** Oh you don't have too, you're on backstage cam

**Simon Cowell:** Are you kidding me? Fine. People already saw me. *Walks onstage* Are you happy now?

**Audience:** Ha! Hahahahaha!

**Music:** Very, now Ross get on stage please

**Ross Lynch:** Why did I bet with you? I should've known you would've won *Walks onstage in a giant pink frilly, sparkly dress complete with a set of fairy wings*

**Laura Marano:** He might not be happy but I am

**Music:** I agree *Takes out camera and takes pictures of Simon and Ross*

**Laura Marano:** Hey can I get a copy?

**Music:** Yeah sure

**Ross Lynch:** Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

**Laura Marano and Music:** No

**Ryan Seacrest:** We all have New Years Resolutions so what's yours Simon?

**Simon Cowell:** I still don't get why people celebrate the New Year, it's just going to start over and over and over and over and-

**Music:** Yeah, we don't have time to listen to you rant about that, just tell us your resolution already

**Ross Lynch:** I think it should be nicer to me, seriously you're so mean! What'd I ever do to you?

**Simon Cowell:** I'll just try to get him fired from the show, he's so annoying

**Ross Lynch:** Mean!

**Ryan Seacrest:** So do you guys remember The Impossible Quiz?

**Audience:** Whoo! *Cheers*

**Ryan Seacrest:** Unfortunately Edgar was not able to make it here but here are the answers: Question 1's answer was D

The second question's answer was B

Third was B

Fourth was C though I don't understand why

Fifth was B

And the last question's answer was B

**Music:** Well we're done with that now let's reflect on 2013. What I learned from 2013: Trends only last for a few months before they are nothing for example: Gangnam Style, The Cup Song, thank you Anna Kendrick. And how could we forget-

*Someone plays WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?*

**Music:** I was going to say that! But one thing we'll never and I mean never forget. . . is Miley Cyrus twerking at the VMAs, seriously you'll never forget that I mean really, everybody has heard of it. Everybody.

I also learned that lifting up your shirt and flexing a little in every picture doesn't make you a douche, it makes you Justin Bieber. But we'll get back to this subject later 'cause I have more where that came from.

_Male: *Getting dressed and notices phone ringing* Margret?_

_Margret: Honey? Are you at the club?_

_Male: Yes_

_Margret: *Laughs nervously* I'm at the mall now and saw this beautiful leather coat and it's only a thousand, can I get it?_

_Male: Well sure if you like it that much_

_Margret: Okay um, I also stopped by the Mercedes store ship and saw the new model, you know the one that I really like?_

_Male: How much?_

_Margret: A hundred and twenty_

_Male: Well at that price I want you to look at all the options_

_Margret: Great! Oh! And the house we saw last year is back on the market, they're-they're pinning it at one point five_

_Male: We'll make them an offer, we'll come in at one point four_

_Margret: O-Okay, *Squeals* I love you baby!_

_Male: I love you too _

_Margret: Okay_ bye!

_Male: *Turns off phone and holds it up* Um does anyone know whose phone this is?_

**_Unexpected financial problems?_**

**_Call the professionals. It's easier._**

**Music:** So we're going to end today's episode early since it's New Years so-

**Laura Marano, R5, and Ryan Seacrest:** *Pop up behind Music* HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Music:** Ahhh! What!

**Laura Marano:** That concludes our show tonight so have a great New Year and bye!

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed because it was only like 600 or so words compared to the usual 1,000 words, sorry 'bout that. But I just want to give a few Shout Outs to some peoples.**

**Thank You to these people for following and Reviewing: **

**ChestnutLocks for being the first Reviewer for this story and following it here's a ㈏0**

******zebras101900 for following ㈴2**

******thischickadeelauren for following ㈏4**

******paomar0832 for following ㈴1**

******Maddiegirl56 for following and reviewing ㈵8**

******Ladybug41299 for following ㈶8**

**Dreamline5710 for following ㈴7**

**anoniempje01 for following ㈏6**

**Taste the Stars for following ㈏1**

**Savannah Le for following and reviewing ㈎9**

**RLKS123 for following ✌**

**M. J. kiki for following and reviewing ㇱ1**

**LoveShipper for following and reviewingㇴ0**

**Georgiee-Anne Petrova for following and reviewing ㇳ3**

**Cookie-Marzz29 for following ㇳ2**

**AusllyxLover for following ㇳ9**

**AusllyFever135 for following and reviewing ㇳ8**

**Ashley707868 for following ㇴ1**

**Anythingyouneed for following ㇴ2**

**DaniXOXOR5LOVE for reviewing ㇴ4**

**Auslly Finchel 123 for reviewing ㈍9**

**Singer. Writer. Artist for reviewing ㇶ8**

******AZ – CookieMonsterLuver** for reviewing ㇱ0

**Catspat31 and even though you warned me about the rules and I got pissed thank you for at least reading it ㈆2**

**Taryn (guest) for reviewing ㇮9**

**Chicken farmer (guest) for reviewing ㈂0**

**Guest – Chapter 2 . Dec 7 for reviewing ㇯9**

**Guest (Orchestral) – Chapter 2 . Dec 12 for reviewing ㇹ1**

**Guest – Chapter 3 . Dec 13 for reviewing ㇮3**

**Guest – Chapter 3 . Dec 15 for reviewing ㇮6**

**I seriously love these, but you guys knew that already :). Really, thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing, I really am happy that people are willing to read my story. Thank you so much.**

**So tell me, what your New Year resolution? Mine is to become a better artist, violinist, and writer, and do better in school but still. I can't wait to see what 'ya got bye! **

**ㇳ8Happy New Years!ㇳ8**


End file.
